


Reunited

by SweetFloatFlats



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Airports, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Modern AU, Reunion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ozbert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFloatFlats/pseuds/SweetFloatFlats
Summary: Oz and Gilbert finally see each other again after a long time of being away.





	Reunited

While Gilbert Nightray hadn't any idea just how long he had been away from home, Oz Vessalius (well, Nightray technically) had been desperately counting day for day.

That is, until today.

Finally, after exactly four-hundred and thirty-six days, Gilbert was coming home. He had longed for so long to touch his wavy black hair, hold his soft pale cheeks in his hands, and kiss the nose that was red from the cold.

And now, Oz didn't have to long for it any longer. His lover would be here, with him, and he would be free to touch all of that messy seaweed on Gil's head, rub his cheeks until they were as red as his nose, and shower him in kisses until he was laughing and muttering, "Oz, stop it," with that soft tone he always used around the blond boy that made his heart feel like it was going to burst in his chest.

Oz, upon hearing a soft buzz from his pocket, eagerly tore his phone from it and looked at the message. It was from Gil! He couldn't hold back the smile that formed on his lips as he read what was on the screen:

'The flight just landed. I'll be there soon, I promise.'

Somehow, the blond could hear Gilbert's voice and he knew, he just knew, that his husband was just as excited as he was.

Traveling abroad for work was usually something big, in which you'd take your lover with you, but...it wasn't that long, the raven-haired man had promised, he would be back soon.

Putting the past behind him, Oz quickly texted a message in return; it was nothing much, he decided to mimic Gil's coolness and play it off easy for now. He would soon have his husband back in his arms either way.

'I miss you, so hurry.'

Well, maybe it wasn't as cool as Gilbert's was. He couldn't just not say he missed him! It was the truth, after all!

The blond knew Xerxes Break—their good friend—would be picking him up, so he dashed outside with his phone in hand.

"Break!" He called out. "Don't leave without me!"

The man who had currently been just about to open the door of his car looked over at Oz with a quite puzzled expression.

"Do you really take me as that kind of man, Oz? I'm a bit disappointed."

"Don't make fun of me! You know how antsy I am."

Oz made his way into the passenger seat of the car in an instant, and Break followed suit not long after. He started up the car and pulled out of the driveway; the blond was already fidgeting as his knee bounced up and down in a rhythmic pace which would soon drive Break mad if the tapping didn't cease; somehow he survived.

The only noise in the car during their ride was the radio station which played whatever was on; the content was not important since neither of them were paying complete attention to it. 

"Break!" Oz shouted, nearly causing the said man to slam to a stop and cause a car accident. "Drop me off here! Keep driving until you see us come back out!"

Having said that, there was a bitter mutter from break that Oz didn't hear fully (though it didn't matter to him even if he had heard it), and he darted out of the car with impeccable speed.

From what his lover had told him before the flight, they would be getting off at Terminal F....

F? The blond looked around curiously. Where was it? That is....

Ah! There. Smiling, he waltzed over to the terminal area where a few other families and friends were waiting for their own loved ones to return. Oz hummed while he rocked back and forth on his heels; his chest was tight and he couldn't wait to see Gilbert again. He felt like crying, but he knew that he shouldn't. He didn't want to ruin the moment.

It took...some time. For a while he was worried, but quickly convinced himself that it was just the slowness of checking luggage and such. Those lines were usually long, after all.

He had sat down by that point, and picked at his nails until his name caught his attention; Oz turned quickly to look in the direction it had come from.

Gilbert. Red-rimmed golden eyes and inky-black hair showed that it definitely was his Gilbert. He felt weak, but pushed his legs to stand and run into his husband's arms; they caught him easily, wrapping around his thin body like he would never let go.

It was so warm. For the first time in what felt like forever, Oz could finally feel the raven-haired man's warmth again. They could cuddle during the cold nights again, laugh when making a mess in the kitchen in an attempt to bake cake again, and even yell at Break for teasing them again. Everything with Gilbert around seemed like heaven to Oz.

His cheeks burned red as the tears he held back from his emerald eyes spilled; the happiness he felt couldn't be contained.

When he picked up his head, Gilbert met it with a smile that made the blond feel safe and yet vulnerable as well.

"Oz, don't cry," Gilbert whispered tenderly, running his thumb under his lover's eye. Although it was to comfort Oz, he couldn't have helped himself with those words; he had fought the urge to cry many times on the plane just at the thought of finally getting to see Oz again after so, so long. He had thought he had it together, but coming back—setting his foot off that plane just broke him down. He had cried for at least a few minutes in the bathroom beforehand. He had thought maybe Oz would've held back for him and that he should do the same.

But...even so, this outcome felt fine.

A sniffle came from the blond and he buried his face in Gilbert's coat. He was shaking, but he wanted to tell him—he wanted to say to Gilbert just how much he missed him and how much he loved him and just—everything!

Picking his head up again, Oz tried to calm himself and inhaled a shaky breath. He parted his lips to speak, but then hesitated.

"Oz...?"

Instead, he smiled. The blond stepped back slightly and pulled Gilbert's hand up to his cheek.

"Gil.... I missed you so...so much...."

Gilbert paused and looked at him. He looked so sad, and yet so relieved.... He never wanted to leave him ever again.

"Oz, I'm...I'm sorry. I won't ever leave you again, I promise."

"It's alright, Gil.... I love you...."

"I...I love you too, Oz."

They both smiled at each other and laughed; then, with the hand Oz placed on his own cheek, Gilbert pulled him up to a gentle kiss. The raven-haired man slid his arm around Oz's back and held him close.

After parting, Gilbert pressed his forehead against the blond's. There was a pause of silence, but then he spoke up.

"I'm finally home, Oz...."

Oz laughed breathlessly at that, and nodded slowly.

"Welcome back, Gil...."


End file.
